


High Up

by FirstGreene



Series: Back From Beast Island [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Casual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Micah hasn’t been wearing a shirt.And Adora has noticed.When she runs into him on one of Bright Moon’s balconies, things get a little friendlier than she expected…
Relationships: Adora/Micah
Series: Back From Beast Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	High Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set several days after the end of Season 4. 
> 
> All characters are 18+
> 
> What to do when your best friend who you haven't been getting along with for weeks is trapped on an alien ship, but her good-looking, shirtless, once-presumed-dead father is back? Hook up with him on the balcony, of course!

Adora strode down the corridor, heading no place in particular. It was just that walking made her feel like she had something to do. It had been a little weird around Bright Moon the last several days, what with Glimmer being gone and Micah being back. There hadn’t been a whole lot to do, which was driving her crazy. Not to mention the loss of her sword.

She thought maybe she’d find Bow and see if he wanted to do something. Maybe he’d teach her how to shoot arrows or something. Adora touched her left wrist and missed the feel of the metal there.

She passed by one of the many balconies and, on instinct, looked over and through the glass door. It looked nice outside. She decided to head out.

The warm air gave her a boost as she stepped outside—it smelled good and she liked the way it felt on her skin. She headed for the barrier at the edge, so she could look out over the kingdom, but found she wasn’t alone.

“Oh. Your Majesty. Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Didn’t mean to bother you.” Adora went to turn back, feeling like Micah probably wanted to be alone.

“No Adora, it’s fine,” Micah said. “And also, you can just call me Micah. Frankly, if Glimmer is queen then I’m not “your majesty” anymore.” He gestured to the chair beside him and Adora sat down.

She had been keeping a bit of an eye on him as he had seemed a little disoriented since returning to the castle. Returning to life indoors and around other people seemed to be presenting him with a bit of a challenge. Not to mention that neither his wife nor his daughter were where they were supposed to be according to his last memories of this place. 

Also, although he had stopped eating bugs, he had not taken to wearing a shirt again. Bow was completely in favor.

And if Adora was being honest, she was too. Micah was broad chested and well-muscled, and frankly, Adora was enjoying the view. He could go shirtless all he wanted as far as she was concerned. And since Glimmer wasn’t around, she didn’t feel too guilty checking out her dad.

“Uhhhh, nice view, huh?” It was the only thing she could think of to say. She hoped he knew she meant the actual view.

“It is,” he said and looked out into the distance. Adora followed his gaze with her own, but noticed when his eyes returned to her body and gave her a once-over.

They sat there for a couple of moments in silence and Adora thought she might burst. She needed to say something, anything.

“Ummmm… Micah. Is there anything I could do for you? I mean… I have no idea what this must be like, but… if there’s something… I kinda feel like I’m overstepping my bounds here, but I—”

“Adora,” Micah reached out and put a hand on her arm and smiled, “It’s alright. I’m… fine. If not a little… Well, this is just going to take some getting used to.” He gave her forearm a squeeze and then a rub before he let it go. Adora got a little tingly.

“Okay,” she said, “well, if there’s anything you need, let me know. Really.”

“I will,” he said, and smiled at her again. “So… how did you end up at Bright Moon?”

Adora launched into the story, happy to have something to talk about that didn’t involve a whole lot of feelings that she wasn’t that good with in the first place. 

“Yeah, so Angella was not super thrilled that I was here. But, you know, she warmed up,” Adora said and laughed. Micah did too.

“I can’t say that surprises me,” he said, in between laughs. “She could definitely take a while to warm up. She certainly did with me.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. She didn’t like me at first.” And he launched into the story of the first few times they met. “If I’m remembering right, I think it was ‘arrogant show-off’ that she called me, and to be fair I was an arrogant show-off. I mean, if I’m really being honest, I’m still kind of an arrogant show-off.” 

Micah laughed and leaned towards Adora, nudging her with his arm. She turned to face him and their eyes met, and even Adora was aware of the crackle of attraction.

“C’mere, let me show you something,” Micah said, getting out of his chair and walking up to the barrier. He held one of his arms back toward her, inviting her to stand next to him.

Adora got up from her chair and joined him, and he began telling her a story, pointing out into the distance every few minutes. She noticed that they were standing closer and closer together. Their arms were almost touching.

When he was finished with the story, he chuckled and put a friendly hand onto her far shoulder, giving her a squeeze. In any other context, it would have been just that—friendly, but at his touch Adora felt something warm go through her body and she looked over at him.

He looked at her intently, sadness just behind the attraction that Adora could clearly see in his eyes. Instead of removing his hand from her shoulder, he kept it there, then leaned in and kissed her. Adora responded by putting her hand into his hair and her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments Micah stopped and pulled away, moving his hand down to her lower back.

“I hope I’m not misreading the situation,” he said.

“You’re not,” Adora said, then put her tongue back into his mouth. 

This time there was nothing tentative about their kissing. Bodies pressed together and hands on each other, they went at it for a few moments while Adora ran her hands all over his bare chest and arms, while he squeezed her ass and pulled out her ponytail. A couple of minutes later, she unbuckled his belt and began undoing his pants.

“I hope I’m not misreading the situation,” she said, meeting his eyes while her hands worked the fastenings on his pants.

“You’re not,” he said and shoved his tongue back into her mouth.

She managed to get his pants open, and was expecting to find some underwear she would have to get out of the way too. But there was none. She reached in and pulled out his cock. 

“Wow,” she said before she could stop herself and ran her hand down the length and thickness of his cock a few times.

He smiled. “I can’t wait to see what you look like underneath your clothes either, but first,” he stopped and drew out a spell that he sent toward the door, “let’s make sure we’re not disturbed.”

Adora had gotten so caught up it had escaped her mind that they were actually outdoors.

“Oh, I don’t know, we’re kinda out in the open,” she said, not particularly interested in putting on a show for the entire kingdom of Bright Moon to see. 

Micah chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’re too high up for anyone to see us. Me and—well, I used to do this all the time.”

Adora thought for a moment and then shrugged. If he was confident then she was confident.

Micah stepped out of his pants, which left him completely naked—he hadn’t been wearing shoes lately either—and Adora took a moment to take all of him in, including his big cock that was sticking straight out from his body. 

She was still completely dressed—red jacket and all—but she wanted to taste him before she began taking clothes off. Adora got down on her knees in front of him and put his cock into her mouth. Micah groaned. 

She slid it in and out a few times before licking his balls, then licking up his length a few times, before putting his dick back into her mouth while grasping the base of it with her hand. 

“Fuck, Adora,” Micah said through heavy breaths, putting one of his hands through her hair and onto the back of her head. She stood up a moment later, and took off her jacket, tossing it onto the balcony floor. 

Micah pulled at her shirt, while she undid her pants, sliding them down her hips while trying to get her shoes off too. When she finally had her shoes off, she wriggled out of her pants and panties and Micah pulled her shirt over her head. Adora unclasped her bra and let that slide off too, then they came together again. 

He had one hand on her tits and one hand in her pussy, letting his fingers circle her clit and enter her body. She stroked his cock while his pre-cum dripped from the tip, thinking how much bigger his cock was going to feel than his fingers. 

“Sorry I’m not being very patient,” he said, in between kisses, “I’m a little out of practice.”

“Understandable. I’m betting there wasn’t very much action on Beast Island,” she said and Micah chuckled. “I’m not feeling real patient myself.”

“Let me turn you around,” he said and he moved her so she was facing the barrier. She leaned forward and pushed her ass out a bit. 

“Ready?” he said and Adora felt the tip of his cock at her pussy. “I’ll pull out before I’m finished.”

Adora nodded and agreed, thinking that they could probably really use a condom, but there were no condoms in sight and she sure as hell wasn’t stopping to go find one. This would be good enough. Micah pushed in.

His cock entered her with some resistance—he was pretty thick—but the stretch felt great. He moved slowly so she could get used to him and when she was a little more warmed up he got going.

He had one hand on her hip and one hand on her shoulder as he slid in and out of her at a steady pace. She was actually getting a little bit of a kick from fucking outside. She enjoyed the view and the breeze while he banged her from behind.

Adora heard his breathing start to get a little choppy and small grunts escape his mouth. He was clearly trying to hold off for her benefit, but she wasn’t worried about it.

“Go for it,” she said.

“You sure?”

“Uh huh.”

He picked up the pace right away and moved both hands to her hips where he gripped her tightly. The choppy breaths and small grunts turned into outright moans and she was excited that he was going to come. A moment later, he pulled out of her quickly and after a few seconds, Adora felt him shoot cum all over her ass. Micah leaned forward against her so their bodies were pressed together and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Adora figured that had been the first time for him in about fifteen years. 

He leaned his forehead against the back of her head while he caught his breath for a few moments.

“God…” he said, still pressed to her.

A moment later he pulled away and Adora felt the stickiness where his cum had smeared between them. Micah did something—drew out a spell she assumed—and the feeling went away.

“Good cum cleaning spell, huh?” she said, turning around to face him. 

Micah laughed. “That’s not officially what it’s called, but, yeah, comes in handy.”

He moved toward her again and kissed her, while putting his hands all over her body. Then he turned her around once more and led her into the chair he had been sitting in earlier. 

Adora sat down while he dropped to his knees in front of her and sucked on her nipples for a couple of moments. She put her hands into his hair and admired the grey streaks he had. She had never considered herself particularly into older men or women, but something about the grey in his hair was just doing it for her.

Micah moved his mouth from her breasts to her stomach, then pushed her thighs apart even wider and kissed her there too. Adora settled both of her legs on his shoulders, while he dove in to her pussy, licking all of her folds and her clit. His hands went to her tits where he squeezed them gently. She was slouched down in the chair to give him the right kind of access to her body. 

He licked her steadily while he played with her nipples and Adora was immensely enjoying the sight of his head between her legs. She put a hand onto his head and into his hair while he pleasured her and as her arousal increased she began to moan. 

This man had a practiced tongue. He was hitting every spot at just the right speed. Adora began to cry out louder as she got closer to coming and he zeroed in on her clit, moving his tongue fast in different directions.

The pressure between her hips rose and rose and rose until she was right at the edge about to tip over.

“Fuck. I’m almost there.”

A moment later she came and he licked her through the last muscle contraction. When it was over, Adora closed her eyes and rested her head back against the chair. She ran her fingers through his hair for a moment and then opened her eyes.

“That was pretty good for someone who just spent more than a decade in exile.” She smiled.

“Just like riding a bike,” he said and reached out a hand to her.

Adora put her hand in his and he helped her up, then led her over to a lounge that they could both get into. He sat down first, then she sat in front of and against him. She laid her head back against his chest while he ran a hand up and down one of her arms.

“So you like old guys?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Adora chuckled and teased him back. “Not typically, but you’re a pretty sexy old guy. What about you? Into much younger women?”

“Same answer, but in reverse.” 

“Got it.”

A silence settled between them and Adora felt a jolt of guilt for what she had just done. After all, she was pretty sure this wasn’t what Angella meant when she said ‘take care of each other.’

Adora gave his hand a squeeze as she moved to get up.

“I’d better get going,” she said, turning around to face him. 

“Yeah, of course,” he said. 

Adora got up and gathered her clothes so she could get dressed. Micah continued sitting on the lounge, watching her and not making any moves to put his pants back on.

“Hope you don’t mind me enjoying the view,” he said, resting his arms along the back of the lounge over his head.

“Not at all,” Adora said, buttoning her pants. “Actually, that’s sort of what I was thinking to myself when I first walked out here.”

“Really?” he asked, smiling.

“Yeah. I mean, you haven’t had a shirt on for days. I have eyes you know.”

“Didn’t know I was having that affect on anybody. I just… it feels too constraining now.”

“Well, no complaints here.”

She stood up, fully dressed and had no idea what to say to him.

“Sooooo…”

“Adora… I know this can’t be, like, a thing.”

“Yeah,” she said, glad that he had said it.

“I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to, but it’s… complicated.”

“Right. Complicated.”

She stood there for a moment still feeling awkward about leaving, and couldn’t help but glance at his cock.

“Alright… can I get out the door?” she said, referencing the spell he had cast earlier.

“Yep,” he said, still not making any moves to get dressed.

“Great. I’ll… see you later.”

He smiled at her and she turned away to walk back into the castle. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the door and thought that another one or two times with him probably wouldn’t hurt anything.


End file.
